Merry Christmas
by Gothic Spook
Summary: This has been RE-WRITTEN! After the heating breaks down at Monica's apartment building, she needs to find a place to stay for Christmas, John offers his place where she meets his family. A misunderstanding takes places. Please Read And Review


**Merry Christmas**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG just to be safe  
Key words: DRF & DRR (eventually)  
Category: Holiday  
Summery: After the heating breaks down at Monica's apartment building, she needs to find a place to stay for Christmas, John offers his place where she meets his family. A misunderstanding takes place.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: None really. Maybe season 9  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that would like it, just let me know.  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Authors note: This is my first Christmas story so let me know how I did: )  
Dedication: To every one who has ever read any of my stories, MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
MONICA'S APARTMENT  
2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
Monica woke up to the phone ringing. She looked at her clock, she still had half an hour until her alarm clock went off. She yawned as she reached over for the phone.  
  
Hello' She answered groggily  
  
Hey Monica, its John'  
  
John, do you know what time it is?'  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry about the hour, I just got a call from Skinner'  
  
Please don't tell me we have a case'  
  
No, but we do have the day off' She sat up instantly in bed.  
  
I'm sorry I think I just hallucinated. What did you say?' She asked not quite believing it.  
  
We have the day off, its officially a snow day'  
  
Monica quickly rushed out of bed, towards her window. She pulled the blind up and gasped. Snow covered everywhere. The cars, trees, streets roads, everything was white. There was even some children already out building snowmen.  
  
It looks like its going to be a white Christmas after all' John told her over the phone.  
  
She was about to reply, when she realised something. She was freezing. She put her hand against the radiator. It was freezing cold.  
  
Monica you there?'  
  
Yeah, I think the heating gone, hang on'  
  
She picked up her mobile and called the maintenance man, he told her that the heating is off and most likely wont be fixed until after Christmas. So he advised her she should stay with a friends. She hung up and put the phone connected to John up to her ear.  
  
Its official, the heating in the entire building is gone and wont be fixed until after Christmas'  
  
Do you need a place to stay'  
  
Yeah I do, but John it doesn't have to be you'  
  
Nonsense, your more than welcome to stay with me. Pack whatever you need and get over here whenever you like'  
  
Are you sure?'  
  
Yes, see you later'  
  
Okay, bye' she said and hung up.  
  
Monica smiled to herself. She was going to be spending Christmas with John. If she wasn't she would be spending yet another Christmas by herself in her lonely apartment. She would of had to of gone round his place at some point to drop off his present. But that's different to actually spending the whole of Christmas with him. Maybe now was the time to take their relationship a bit further. It was the perfect time. Monica smiled to herself as she headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
JOHNS HOUSE  
30 MINUTES LATER  
After a couple of knock on the door John opened it to find Monica with a duffle bag over her shoulder. She was wrapped up well for the cold weather. Coat. Gloves. Scarf. Hat.   
  
Here let me take that' He took her duffle bag from her, and invited her in.  
  
Thanks'  
  
He was about to say something else when there was a voice from the stairs.  
  
John who is it?'  
  
Its okay Mom, its Monica, I told you she would be staying as well' He turned to Monica. Monica, this is my Mom Laura, Mom this is Monica, she's my partner' They shook hands.  
  
Its nice to meet you' Laura shook Monica's hand  
  
You too. John you should have said you had family round, I could have stayed at a motel or something'  
  
No way, you are not spending Christmas in a motel. Anyway I'm glad your here, you can meet the rest of my family when they arrive'  
  
What?'  
  
My brother and his family, my sister and her family are coming down about lunch, they're staying with some other friends but are coming for today and will come tomorrow as well'  
  
John I'm the last thing you need then'  
  
Your staying here, no arguments. You can stay in my room, and I'll take the couch.'  
  
Are you sure?'  
  
Yes. Its only 0800, so if you want to go up and get some sleep, go right ahead' Monica started laughing. What?'  
  
You still say the time as though your still at the marine'  
  
Well I was, no reason to make fun of it'  
  
I wasn't making fun, I think its cute'  
  
John stared at her. No one had ever used the word before when referring to him. Monica stared back, realising she had said that out loud.  
  
I think I will actually get some sleep, your fault for waking me up so early' She teased.  
  
They both laughed as the tension was lifted. John lead Monica to his room, Laura couldn't help but notice how he held his hand on the small of her back and carried her bag for her. She smiled and went into the kitchen. Ten minutes later John came back downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. She had also made one for John. He sat down across from her.  
  
So how long have you known her?'  
  
About ten years'  
  
How'd you meet?'  
  
Well she...she was the FBI agent assigned to Luke's case' Laura nearly choked on her coffee.  
  
Oh'  
  
Please don't bring it up around her. She still feels guilty and its a sore subject for her'  
  
Okay, I wont. So how long have you been partners?'  
  
A couple of years'  
  
She seems nice'  
  
She is' He said with a grin. Laura couldn't help notice this and also smiles as she took another sip of her coffee.  
  
10:30  
As soon as Monica's head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep. She dreamed of something that she is to afraid to have. She dreamed of her and John. As a couple, of what it would be like, being around him day in and day out. When she woke up she couldn't help but smile. She was surrounded by his smell, soon she would be surrounded by his family. What if they didn't like her? Stop it, she thought to herself, she was sounding like a girlfriends meeting the boyfriends parents for the first time. Finally she raised herself out of the warm bed. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo neck jumper and went down stairs. John was in the kitchen, he was cooking, Monica was slightly suprised.  
  
I didn't know you could cook'  
  
John jumped a mile high. He hadn't heard her come down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
I happen to be a very good cook' He defended and went back to what he was previously doing How'd you sleep?'  
  
Like a rock. Do you need any help at all?'  
  
No thank you. I think I can handle it'  
  
John I insist on helping, after all your allowing me to stay here for Christmas, I have to pay you back some how'  
  
Admit it, you just want to make sure I don't burn anything' He gave her a suspicious but playful look.  
  
You know me so well' She played back. He laughed.  
  
If you want you can do the salad, everything else is pretty much done'  
  
Salad coming right up'  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
Laura Doggett had been sent to pick up her other son and his family. When they arrived back they heard a scream come from the kitchen, John's brother told everyone to stay in the living room while he went to check what it was. What he saw made him smile. He motioned for everyone to keep quiet and come and see. They all smiled at the sight.  
  
John and Monica, apparently had finished all the cooking and were now in the garden, having a snowball fight. The scream had been Monica, John had hit her with a snowball right in her face, she pretended to be hurt. Bringing one of her hands to her face, covering the spot where the snowball hit her. John instantly became worried and rushed over towards her.  
  
Monica are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you'   
  
He went up to her and tried to move her left hand from her face, the next thing he knew, his head was suddenly cold. She had had a snowball in her right hand and had squashed it on his head. She ran off laughing.  
  
That's wasn't fair!' He yelled in mock anger as he chased after her.  
  
He ran after her across the yard, he was faster and manage to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. She was trapped beneath him. He looked at her face. Her cheeks, her nose and her ears were pink from the cold. John raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Monica looked into his eyes and then she looked over at the house. Her eyes becoming wide. John frowned in confusion, then followed her gaze towards his house. His family had been watching for the last few minutes. He instantly stood up, then he helped Monica stand up.  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
John's brother, his wife and John's mother were sitting in the living room, talking and catching up with each other. Except the children who were in the garden building a snowman, Monica was helping them. John was sitting on the porch steps watching them.  
  
He couldn't help looking at Monica. How natural she looked with his brothers children. How they instantly liked her and insisted she help with the snowman. He could picture Monica as a wonderful mother. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriends. She was his best friends. But lately he had wanted them to be more. He kept trying to ignore his feelings for her. But at this moment the wall was quickly breaking around his heart.  
  
A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he turned around and saw his brother, Tommy, opening the door to his sister and her family. He turned back towards Monica at the sound of her laughter. Back at the door, Tommy and Sarah talked for a couple of minutes as they came in and took their coats off. Sarah asked where John was, Tommy pointed her to the backyard. She stood behind John for a minute, watching what he was. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She knew what it was. Love. But she wasn't about to tell him that she could tell what he was thinking or at least feeling.  
  
John heard her clear her throat and slightly jumped. He stood up and turned around to face her, his eyes opening in shock. She was pregnant again. She never told him he was going to be an uncle again. They instantly joined for a hug.  
  
Its been a long time' She stated as they broke apart.  
  
It definatley has, how many months are you?'  
  
Seven months last week'  
  
Where's my little niece?' As he said this a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came running towards him, he instantly picked her up.  
  
Uncle John' she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Little Amy, how is my little angel doing?'  
  
I'm okay' She looked to the yard and saw Monica Who's the pretty lady?'  
  
John followed her gaze towards Monica and smiled. He turned back to Amy and Sarah.  
  
That's Monica, she works with me. Would you like to meet her?'   
  
They both answered yes. He turned around and led them toward Monica. Monica saw them and met them half way.  
  
Monica I'd like you to meet my sister Sarah and her daughter Amy. Sarah, Amy, this is my work partner and best friends Monica'  
  
Its nice to meet you' Monica said as she and Sarah shook hands. Amy had gone to help her cousins with the snowman.  
  
You to' There was a moment of silence.  
  
Well since we're all here, lets eat' John suggested.  
  
15 minutes later everyone was was around the large table happily digging into their dinner and casually chatting. John was seated next to Monica and his mother. On the other side of the table was Tommy and his wife, Nikky and Sara and her husband, Gary. The children were eating their lunch in front of the television.  
  
So Monica how'd did you meet John?' Tommy asked. John and Monica's eyes met.  
  
We worked on a case together and we've been friends ever since' Was all Monica told him.  
  
Do you know about his son and what happened?' No one could believe he had asked that, he obviously didn't know who she was.  
  
Yeah I do'  
  
Its all that FBI agents fault, she was so stupid, she was always trying to get it with John...'  
  
Tommy' John said in a warning tone.  
  
What its true, if they had assigned someone else with more experience then maybe Luke would still be alive'   
  
That was it for Monica, she quickly stood up and left the house, closing the door with a loud slam. Everyone watched after her. Tommy was very confused.  
  
What's her problem?'  
  
You know that FBI agent you called stupid and blaming why Luke died?'  
  
Yeah, what about her?' He still didn't get it, John decided to just say it.  
  
She was that FBI agent you idiot' John told him.   
  
Tommy face went into shock. John left the table and went after Monica. She was sitting on his front porch. Her head was buried in her hands and she was crying uncontrollably. John sat down next to her, he placed his arm around her should and pulled her closer to him. She instantly began crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
  
Is that what everyone thinks of me?' Monica asked between tears.  
  
No, no one does, he's just angry about what happened and still hasn't let it go'  
  
Do you think of me like that?' Monica pulled back and looked him in the eye.  
  
Of course not, I could never blame you, not ever. Don't you dare think that. You stuck by me all through the case and even afterwards. No one else would have done anything like that. You never looked at me as a victim, you looked at me as a friend, even though we had only just met. Monica, you don't know how much that meant to me.'   
  
Monica nodded and leant her head into his shoulder. John placed a kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes silence, Monica spoke up.  
  
Maybe its best if I go'  
  
No, you don't have anywhere else to stay for the holidays'  
  
I don't want to ruin your Christmas and theirs'  
  
The only way you would ruin my Christmas, is if you left now'  
  
What about them? What about everything your brother thinks of me?'  
  
I don't give a rats ass what any of them think'   
  
Monica moved to hug him tightly, her arms went around his neck, his went around her waist, pulling her closely towards him.  
  
Thank you' she whispered.  
  
As they entered the house Monica went instantly upstairs to sort her self out. John went towards the living room, where his family was waiting nervously. Tommy instantly stood from his seat and walked up to John.  
  
John, I'm so sorry, I didn't know...' He never got to finish apologising as John punch him in the jaw. He didn't fall to the ground but did take a few steps back.  
  
Its not me you need to be apologising to. Its her. You don't know how she feels about the case. How much it destroyed her. If you say anything else to her about it, I swear I'll give you worse than a bruised jaw.' He warned, Tommy nodded his head in understanding.  
  
I'll go and check on Monica' Laura said.   
  
She made her way upstairs and into John's room. She found Monica sitting on the edge of the bed, crying her eyes out. Laura sat down next to her.  
  
Monica let me ask you something' Monica nodded her head. How long have you loved John?' Monica looked her in shock.  
  
What makes you ask that?'  
  
Don't try and hide it, I can see how you feel about each other. How long?'  
  
The moment I met him. But he doesn't see me that way, he only sees me as a friend'  
  
How do you know he doesn't see you as more than a friend?'  
  
Because he would have done something by now, or given a hint, or something to show he cares for me like that'  
  
He does love you'  
  
How can you be so sure?'  
  
Because a mother know everything and anything about her children'  
  
When they both finally came downstairs half an hour later. John was the only one there.  
  
Where is everyone?' Laura asked.  
  
They decided to go home, they'll be back for Christmas tomorrow' He walked up to Monica and took her hand. Are you okay?'  
  
I'm fine'  
  
You up for a movie?'  
  
Sure'  
  
Mom, you want to join us?' John asked his mother.  
  
No, I'll stay here. You two go and have fun' She said and sat down on the couch, switching on the television.  
  
John and Monica left to go to the movies. There was one about ten minutes away, so they decided to walk. John did something Monica wasn't suspecting, he took her hand in his. Neither spoke. They just smiled at each other and continued walking in silence.  
  
2 hours later they arrived home after watching the movie. Monica couldn't help but think of the way he had placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer until her head rested against his shoulder. They reached the front porch but Monica stopped him from going to open the door.  
  
John, I wanted to say thank you'  
  
For what?'  
  
For defending me when your brother said those things, your Mom told me what you did, and thank you for not agreeing with him'  
  
Monica I told you I could never and would never think any of those things about you'  
  
I know. I just wanted to say thank you'   
  
She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. They stayed like that for a long time. John looked up and what he saw made him smile. This would be perfect. He pulled slightly back, but kept his arms around her. She pulled back a little and looked at him. Into his blue eyes. He moved his face forward. She met him halfway. Their lips touch, lightly at first and then it became deeper and much more passionate. They both pulled apart, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breathe. Monica rested her forehead on his.  
  
What changed?' Monica asked, John knew what she meant. She wanted to know why he had suddenly broke the rules for her.  
  
We got caught under the mistletoe' He told her and looked up, she followed his gaze to the mistletoe which was hanging directly above their heads.  
  
You never needed mistletoe to kiss me' Monica stated as they both went in for another kiss. Neither broke off for a long time.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
Monica woke up and was startled by her surroundings. Then she remembered what had happened and smiled. She rolled over and saw John fast asleep. She cuddled up her naked body next to his naked side. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart. His hand wrapped around her waist while his other hand found her hand over his heart. She looked at his face, he wasn't completely awake, but he had a smile on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes, but not before placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder, she then slipped into sleep once more, neither waking until late that morning.  
  
Later that day Tommy and his family arrived. Tommy walked up to Monica, not sure what to do. Would she punch him? Slap him? Hit him where it hurts? He didn't know. Monica could see he was struggling with what to do. She smiled and put her arms around him. He returned the hug. Silently apologising for what he had said the previous day.  
  
Monica spent the entire day with his family, they played games, watched a few movies, joked and had a lot of fun. As every was in the living room talking late that night, John looked over at Monica. He saw she was wearing the heart shaped necklace he had brought her for Christmas. He thought about how well she fitted into this family and how much he wanted her to be apart of it. One day he would ask her. Maybe one day soon.  
  
Monica, as if sensing his gaze, looked over at John and saw him looking over at her. He was wearing the jumper she had brought him for Christmas, the colour brought out the blue in his eyes. She looked into his eyes and could tell what he was thinking. It was to soon for them to consider getting married or engaged, but neither could help it. They loved each other, they had admitted it to one another.   
  
Maybe there was hope for the two of them together. Maybe there was hope for the future.  
  
THE END : )  
  
_**********  
Thank you for reading : ) Please let me know what you all think. And finally MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_


End file.
